


glorious hole

by quantumgravity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Furry, Glory Hole, M/M, Rainfurrest 2015 au, They're both furries, bad humour, helicopter dicks, just kinda dirty idk how to tsg, suggestive?, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumgravity/pseuds/quantumgravity
Summary: When Yuuri's air conditioner breaks on a hot day, his hotel neighbour offers him a great solution to beat the heat.





	glorious hole

The door behind him clicks and locks into place. Good lord, who thought it would be smart to host a furry convention during this time of year? The organisers of Rainfurrest apparently.

Yuuri sighs underneath his fursuit. Back in his hotel room, he can be his human-self not his fursona. He pops off the head of the fursuit and plops down on his bed. It's hot and he is sweating profusely underneath the costume. Yuuri’s undershirt is soaked through and his suit practically feels like an abandoned aquarium.

Oddly enough, his room doesn't seem to be helping him cool down. The hallway to his room is significantly colder but his room? It's burning hot. The window is left open but there isn't a breeze from the outside.

“Shit.” Yuuri mumbles underneath his breath as he stands up to adjust the air conditioner.

The temperature isn't flashing in the obnoxious neon colours they were in this morning. He randomly presses the button, growing increasingly frustrated when the AC won't turn on.

“Shit!” Yuuri yells, slamming the head of his fursuit onto the ground. The fact that he hasn't changed out of his suit makes the whole situation worse.

“Ughhh,” he groans, dragging his furry paws down his face. This day is not working out for him. First the person he was to meet up with today for the fursuit he commissioned was a no-show, then someone thought it was funny to throw a diaper with feces inside at him, and then this.

There's a soft knock against the wall from the other room. Yuuri whips his head to find the source.

“Hey neighbour, you alright there?” A muffled voice from the other room asks.

“What the fuck?” Yuuri snaps. He realises that he's being rude to someone who's probably just genuinely concerned about him groaning and swearing. Loudly.

“Oh my god,” he launches himself off from the bed and fumbles to the door. “I am so sorry.”

The voice on the other end just laughs. “It's fine. What's going on though? You don't sound okay.”

Yuuri starts rambling about how hot it is and how his room’s AC isn't working. The voice is silent for a few seconds before they say “I can help.”

There's a drill from the other end, right in front of where Yuuri is sitting on the floor. This person is drilling a hole. Do they expect the air from their room to quickly flow into Yuuri’s? That's the dumbest idea someone could possibly have.

They drill a hole the size of a soda can. What in the world… Yuuri thinks. He's staring at the hole, dumbfounded and a bit curious on how this whole this is going to work out.

A deformed mushroom peeks out from the hole and the mushroom has an unusually long stem.

“Hewwo,” the voice from the other end sings when Yuuri realises that the person drilled a glory hole into his own room.

“Uh… I kind of don't want to get fucked right now.” Yuuri replies. This is the most confusing thing that has happened to him and he's at Rainfurrest.

The voice laughs. “No, not that. Just watch.” There's an engine sound from the other end and the penis starts spinning. Faster. Faster. The cockrod spins so fast that there's actually a strong breeze hitting Yuuri’s face.

“Ahh,” Yuuri moans. There's finally a breeze and it feels so good, so much better than getting fucked in the ass, actually.

“Come closer and take it all it.” The voice from the other end commands, dick spinning faster. Yuuri obeys and sits closer to the Waluigi nose, the breeze so much stronger. He's taking all the breeze in.

Yuuri moans louder as he peels off his fursuit and shirt. The breeze hits his sweaty body and there are practically stars swimming in his vision from the pleasure.

“Call me, Nikiyiffrov. It's my furry alias.” Nikiyiffrov says from the other side.

“I'm Yiffri. It's nice to meet you, Nikiyiffrov.”

**Author's Note:**

> My fics have a theme. I didn't make any effort to proofread this or bother about the writing, grammar, etc. It's 12:17 am and i have to be up by 6:30 am haha fuck my ass


End file.
